


The Heart Knows No Boundaries

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: happy_trekmas, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 2 Episode Amok Time. Spock tries to deny his feelings for Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Knows No Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : The Heart Knows No Boundaries  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Kirk/Spock (Scotty makes a brief appearance)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count** : 3,282  
>  **Disclaimer** : Sadly, I don’t own Star Trek TOS or Captain James T. Kirk. More’s the pity. :(  
>  **Summary** : Set after the Season 2 Episode Amok Time. Spock tries to deny his feelings for Jim.  
>  **A/N:** written for triplexpoint for the happytrekmas exchange! A huge thank you to cordy69 for the title and the beta work. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Spock stood in the middle of his quarters unsure of what to do next. After the challenge, he had spent the remainder of the day on the bridge with the captain. It was as if nothing had happened between them. No fight to the death, no failed attempt at keeping his joy at finding the captain alive to himself, not by word or deed had the captain inferred that anything untoward had happened between them. _Why? Didn’t he care?_ Spock’s hands clenched into fists at his sides. _He was a Vulcan! He could. He would control his emotions._ The smashed computer on his desk silently mocked him.

Finally, when the silence had gotten too much to bear Spock left his quarters in search of the one man who could give him answers.

“Captain?” The doors had barely slid open wide enough before Spock walked into the Captain’s quarters. He was almost ashamed to admit that he needed to have this conversation with the captain but he did. The human side of him had felt such relief on finding out his friend was alive he could barely contain his happiness even with his Vulcan control. The smile of joy and relief that had spread across his face as Jim had walked into the room had been witnessed by all present. His feelings for Jim were something no matter how much he had tried he could no longer deny. At least to himself. Now he had to see if he was in this alone or if by some small chance Jim might feel the same.

James Kirk lifted the towel and wrapped it around his shoulders before he turned to face his first officer. “What is it, Spock?” 

Spock clasped his hands together behind his back as he began to pace. “When I thought I had killed you...”

The captain’s face was a mask of confusion. This wasn’t like Spock. As a Vulcan he was almost always in full control of his human emotions. Although, at the moment his first officer was displaying definite signs of worry. “Spock, I told you, I’m fine. Bones gave me a neuroparalyzer. It only simulated death.” 

“The point is, Captain. Regardless if real or not, I thought I had killed you.” He stopped pacing to stare at Jim. It only took him a second before he realized that wasn’t such a good idea and he quickly began to pace again.

For a few moments Jim watched the graceful lines of Spock’s body as he paced the floor. There was something about the way the Vulcan moved that called to him. Jim forced his gaze away from his first officer’s lithe body. “What’s this about, Spock?” 

Now that he was here he found himself at a loss on how to begin. “I’m sorry, Captain. This was...” Spock straightened his shirt pulling it down over the top of his pants. “I’m sorry to disturb you.” In mid stride he turned towards the door.

“Not so fast, Mr. Spock.” 

Spock halted in his tracks. He had heard Jim use that tone of voice often, although not with him, he still knew it was an order. He raised his eyebrow in question as he turned around to face the captain. 

“What’s this about, Spock?” Jim repeated his question. His voice was gentle with concern.

“Captain, I...” Spock paused unsure of how or even if he should continue. The things he wanted to say to the captain, to Jim, were better left unsaid. As a Vulcan he shouldn’t even want to say them. But he did. And although he blamed his human side, every fiber of his being wanted to say the very things he shouldn’t even think about much less want. But how was he supposed to tell his captain, his friend, when he thought he had killed him that the best part of himself had died as well? Could he tell Jim that without him in his life his existence would be beyond lonely at best and not worth living at most? That wasn’t something one said to a mere friend or colleague and certainly not to the Captain of the Enterprise. 

“Come on, Spock. It can’t be all that bad. Just say it.” He smiled in encouragement.

The Vulcan stood straighter, his spine stiff. There was a time for everything but not as it seemed for what he wanted to say. There was no way he could do this. He was a Vulcan, not a human. No matter the provocation or temptation he would not show emotion. He couldn’t. “I am sorry, Captain. I only meant to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was not only unprofessional of me but quite unbecoming the conduct of a first officer.”

Once more confusion marked his face. “That’s all there is to it?”

Spock inclined his head. “If you will excuse me, Captain?” Kirk had barely nodded his head in dismissal before Spock hastily exited his quarters.

Captain Kirk sat down in the chair behind his desk and stared into space. _What the devil was that about?_ For a few minutes he was lost in thought as he tried to determine the cause of Spock’s actions. There had to be more to it than what Spock claimed. His eyes widened and he stood up as a thought occurred to him. _It couldn’t be. Could it?_ He didn’t want to get his hopes up but that was a tall order when it came to his feelings for Spock.

As soon as the door slid open Jim rushed out of the room. He was going to get some answers from Spock one way or the other and he was going to get them now.

 

As luck would have it, Captain Kirk didn’t get to speak to Spock alone for the rest of the day. Every time he would come close something else would happen that would need his or Spock’s attention. It seemed as if the whole crew of the Enterprise was conspiring against him. If he didn’t know better he would have thought that the ship herself was trying to keep him away from his first officer as well.

An hour before he was due to go off duty the Captain had finally had enough. It was all he could do not to grab Spock by his arms and shake him. But that kind of tactic would only make his first officer clam up even further. No this called for a lot more finesse. And that’s the one thing he had in spades. He had schmoozed dignitaries from Starfleet, not to mention other planets in the galaxy there was no reason why he couldn’t get through to one half-Vulcan if he really applied himself. He quickly stood from his chair and walked towards the lift doors. As he stepped inside he glanced at his first officer. “Mr. Spock, you have the comm.”

 

As the lift doors closed behind the captain Spock couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him. Hopefully the Captain had forgotten their almost conversation earlier. They weren’t meant to be anything other than friends. Maybe now they could put this whole unpleasantness behind them and go back to the way they were before Vulcan. 

Spock’s relief was very short lived when less than ten minutes later the captain’s voice came over the intercom.

“Kirk here, Mr. Spock.”

A feeling he couldn’t quite explain cascaded through him at the sound of his name spoken by that voice. He had to swallow hard before he could speak. “Spock here.” 

“Mr. Spock. Meet me in my quarters.” 

It seemed to him that the captain’s voice was velvety smooth with promises of untold delights. Spock clenched his hands into fists at his side. Every part of him, at least the human part, wanted to run to do the Captain’s bidding. But the Vulcan side knew better. “I’m sorry, Captain. But I am needed on the bridge.”

Scotty’s mouth fell open as he stared at Spock in disbelief. He had never in all of his time on the ship heard Spock try to deliberately ignore an order from the Captain.

The Captain’s tone became harsher. “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear, Mr. Spock. I expect you in my quarters in five minutes.” 

“Captain. I...”

Before Spock could finish his sentence Jim quickly interrupted. “That’s an order, Mr. Spock. Kirk out.”

Without looking at the astonished engineer Spock headed for the turbo lift. “You have the comm, Mr. Scott.”

 

Four minutes later Spock stood outside of the Captain’s quarters. He wanted to be anywhere else but there but he didn’t have a choice. He had his orders. The door slid open and he stepped inside.

“Thank you for joining me, Spock.” A slight grin pulled at the corners of Jim’s mouth as he motioned for Spock to have a seat.

Spock glanced down at the chair the captain had indicated but he knew there was no way he could sit down. Sitting implied calmness and he was anything but calm. He glanced over at Jim and he couldn’t help but notice how the smile lit Jim’s eyes from the inside. It made him look... He quickly shook his head to stop those kinds of thoughts before they could take root. “It was an order, Captain.”

Jim couldn’t stop his grin from widening. “Touché, Spock.”

“Captain, I....”

He held up his hand to stop Spock. “Let me go first this time, Spock.” He waited until Spock had inclined his head before he began to speak. “There have been times since we have served together that I thought maybe something could be happening between us. I thought I saw a spark, a look or something to tell me that I wasn’t alone in what I felt. But then of course I would put it down to a misunderstanding because a Vulcan even one who was half-Vulcan couldn’t feel the same way as I did. And that was something that I learned to live with.” A mirthless laugh escaped him. “I didn’t like it but I accepted it. “But then something changed, Spock. You thought you had killed me. I watched the life come back in your eyes when you saw that I was alive and well. That wasn’t just friendship. It was something much more. You can't deny that.” Jim took a step forward and closed the distance between them. “Can you, Spock?”

At the pain, hope and something he dare not name in Jim’s voice Spock loosened his control just a little. His hands shot out and closed around Jim’s biceps. “Damn it, Jim! Don’t you understand? I can’t want you.”

For a minute he was surprised at Spock’s use of one of Earth’s colorful language but apparently the Vulcan had spent a little too much time with Bones. A huge grin began to spread across Jim’s face as he realized what Spock had said. “You said can’t.” 

Spock raised his brow in confusion.

“You said can’t.” Jim repeated, as the feeling of hope grew stronger. “Not don’t.”

He stared into Jim’s eyes. “It’s never been a question of don’t, Jim. You are everyth...” There was no point in telling Jim how much he meant to him especially when it didn’t change anything. “I’m a Vulcan. I can’t want you.” Spock lowered his head unable to face the hope he saw lingering in Jim’s eyes. He would give anything for if only. _If I could I would never stop loving you._

Spock had no idea he had said the words out loud until Jim cupped his chin in his hand and urged him to raise his head. “Spock?” 

He could hear all the longing that Jim felt wrapped up in that one word. His name. Slowly, Spock shook his head as he looked deep into Jim’s eyes. “I can’t, Jim. If I’m not Vulcan then what would I be?”

Jim stared back at him with a sad smile full of longing. “Mine.”

The look on Jim’s face coupled with the possessive tone of his voice snapped what little Vulcan control Spock had left. His fingers dug into Jim’s arms as he pulled him closer and lowered his head.

Jim’s breath caught in his throat as time stood still. He had dreamed of kissing Spock for months and now it was finally going to happen.

Spock slid his hands down Jim’s arms to slowly circle his waist, his fingers inched beneath the fabric of Jim’s shirt as he lowered his mouth to the tantalizing lips that begged for his kiss. 

A spark of electricity unlike anything Jim had ever felt ran through him as their lips finally met. Their tongues met and mated in an age-old dance for dominance and he couldn't stop the sigh of surrender from escaping him. He was the Captain of the Enterprise and as such that was something he was never supposed to do but for Spock he would surrender his very soul.

Clothes were pushed from their bodies to fall unforgotten to the floor as they made their way to the bed. 

As they lay down beside each other, they couldn’t bear to stop touching, they were both desperate for what was to come. 

The sensation of finally kissing Spock, touching him was more than Jim could stand. “Spock. I...”

Spock quickly began to kiss his way down the captain’s neck and back up again. He had fought against his feelings for Jim for what to him seemed like an eternity there was no way he was letting the man go now. Whatever it was that he wanted to say could be said later. “Shh. Not now.” His voice was harsh with barely controlled hunger as his tongue traced the path his lips had made. “Talk later. Now just feel.” He slowly slid his hand down Jim’s body, seeking out and caressing each bit of skin until harsh groans filled the air. 

Jim arched his body up to meet Spock’s hands. He forgot where he was; he even forgot who he was. And he didn’t care. All that mattered was for Spock to continue to touch him. Desperately seeking more, Jim bit Spock’s lip as he leaned in for a kiss. Jim’s body trembled and shivers danced down his spine as Spock returned the small hurt in kind.

The air became thick with desires too long denied as Spock positioned himself between Jim’s legs. “Do you have...?” He didn’t finish asking the question but then again he didn’t need to.

Jim nodded his head and quickly pointed towards the shelf.

It only took a moment for Spock to grab the tube of lubricant. He squeezed some onto his fingers before he began to prepare Jim for his possession. It didn’t take long before Jim was moaning and pushing himself down onto Spock’s fingers. With a satisfied nod Spock eased his fingers out of Jim and began to apply a liberal amount of lubricant to his cock. After he was sure he was slick enough he tossed the tube back onto the shelf, gripped Jim’s hips and pulled him closer towards him. 

His breath caught in his throat as Spock began to push his way inside of his body. Jim had been prepared for a little discomfort but it didn’t happen. He was so slick the only thing he could feel was Spock.

Long, slender fingers dug into the man’s hips as he pushed forward. Spock tossed back his head as his cock slid the rest of the way inside of Jim. For a minute he forgot to breathe as blood roared in his ears as sensation after sensation bombarded him. He clenched his teeth and held himself perfectly still in order to give Jim time to get used to his possession. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Jim could only groan the word.

Slowly, Spock pushed inside gently nudging Jim’s prostate before he eased back. He would almost come completely out before he pushed back in once more. He took his time. He didn’t want to go fast. He wanted to make it last. 

Jim bit his lip to keep from crying out as Spock began to move torturously slow within him. He couldn’t deny that he had known pleasure before. Lots of pleasure. The kind that would make most men green with jealousy. But out of all those memories and experiences, nothing could compare to what he was feeling now. His balls were tight against his body as he lifted his legs until they were clamped around Spock’s waist forcing him to go deeper.

Harsh breathing coupled with wet, slick sounds echoed through Jim’s quarters as Spock began to thrust harder into Jim forcing him past the heights of pleasure he had barely begun to dream about.

Jim couldn’t stop the shout that escaped him as Spock’s hand curled around his hard cock. His body trembled violently as he pushed himself further into Spock’s hand.

Spock allowed himself a smile before he started caressing Jim’s cock with slow and easy strokes the exact opposite of how he was thrusting his own cock inside of Jim. 

“Spock!”

Although he knew exactly what the captain wanted he couldn’t resist teasing him. “What’s the matter?” 

A harsh groan escaped Jim as Spock hit his prostate again. “You know.” His voice was husky with desperation.

“I do.” A ghost of a smile crossed his face as the fingers of one hand dug into Jim’s hip as he thrust harder, deeper inside of him. He stopped stroking Jim. “Would you beg me for it?”

A loud groan escaped him as Spock angled his body so that his cock was hitting his prostate on every thrust. “Yes!” Jim didn’t even have to think about it. He would do whatever Spock wanted or needed for him to do as long as he would touch him again. 

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Fascinating.” Spock wiggled his hips, throwing Jim’s whole world completely out of balance. Jim’s eyes were wide with desire as he hung on the edge, his orgasm hovering just out of reach. 

There were a million things Jim wanted to say but only one word slipped past his lips. “Please.”

That was all it took for Spock to give in. Everything he had ever denied himself he poured into loving Jim. He slid his hands lovingly down Jim’s body caressing his arms, chest and thighs but he ignored the one thing Jim was desperate for him to touch. As a small cry of dismay erupted from Jim’s throat Spock finally gave in and gently caressed the length of Jim’s cock before he tightened his hand around Jim once more and began to stroke faster and faster, making sure his thumb slipped against the ridge on every up stroke.

“Spock!” Jim yelled Spock’s name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, through him. He felt like he was on fire burning from the inside out until finally warm jets of semen burst from him and coated Spock’s hand.

His name falling from those full lips in that husky voice while Jim roared his pleasure was more than Spock could stand. He gripped Jim’s hips and thrust into him until his own release was upon him and Jim’s name was ripped from his throat. He pushed himself deeper inside of Jim and threaded his fingers into Jim’s hair as he lowered his mouth to his lips. 

The kiss went on for what seemed like hours by the time it was over neither one of them was sure who had really claimed whom. Not that it mattered of course. They were Kirk and Spock and they belonged to each other. Forever.


End file.
